


I fell in love with my best friend

by andryanette



Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crazy Bam, Crazy Got7, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Savage Park Jinyoung | Jr., Surprises, crazy jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andryanette/pseuds/andryanette
Summary: When Jackson starts to realize that he's been loving his best friend...not in a friendly way, or...more than that  of a friend.Also Jinyoung healing from the scars of his last relationship.Other members feel that this is the right time to screw both of their heads with cupid's arrows.





	I fell in love with my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> I have been a stan of Got7 ever since I saw them, but it's not been long. So I really appreciate if somebody corrects me in places where I'm wrong. 
> 
> P.S. Story-line is before Jackson & Young Jae moved out of the dorm.

It was a sunny day. Clean air all over, with a slight chill to it. Overall a fantastic day to go out for basking. Jinyoung was about to sit on a chair with a cup of coffee to read a book, and then it was a perfect time he heard a loud shriek coming from BamBam's room. Jinyoung sighed to himself, _"Crazy Bam, this boy would never let me live a minute of bliss"._ Again after few seconds he heard another chorus of cries, from the same room, this time it's Yugyeom & Mark. Now, Jinyoung, irritated, put the book and coffee mug down, headed straight to the room with an intention to stab his fellow members, doesn't matter if it ends in a bloodshed. He knocked on the door first, because he hates to see if Yugyeom is trying to do his very famous _Dry Humping Dance_. Nobody answered, and moreover, the loud laughs from the room continued. _"They spoilt Jaebum too! These punks..",_ he thought as turned the door knob. As soon as he entered, everyone in the room went dead silent. 

"Whoa! Why did you stop? Carry on! This noise really helps me to concentrate while reading a book!", Jinyoung said.

After no one responded, Jackson suddenly said, "Sarcasm?" with a serious face, and everyone else bit their lips to stifle a laugh hanging their heads.

Jinyoung's eyes lit up with fire. He said, "No no. Why would I be sarcastic? I really love to wake up, take a shower, eat breakfast, sleep, poo, read with this honey like sound that you make." 

Everyone except Jackson sensed a smell of bomb about to be exploded. Young Jae silently picked up Coco and turned around pretending not to hear anything. Bambam kept hanging his head and smile silently, so did Yugyeom. Jaebum concentrated on tearing the skins around his toenail, as if that's the biggest assignment he has ever got from JYP, and lastly, wise Mark stood up near Jinyoung and patted him on the back, "Jinyoung-ie, you know how Jackson can really be dumb sometimes. He won't disturb you anymore. Go back to your book. I'll keep an eye on them."

Only because of Mark, he didn't say much. But before leaving, he looked at everyone and stabbed them with his eyes.

After he left, Jaebum now gained some confidence. He said in a low voice, "Boys, you know that _I_ am the one to get a blow from him when you do such things. If he scolds me, you're dead." Bambam was again going to convulse in laughter when he heard _'If he scolds me again_ ', but Yugyeom put his palm over Bam's lips to cover the sound. 

Jackson said, "That's okay Jaebum, but what about the things I told you guys? What do we do?"

Mark said, "What do _we_ do? Say what do  _you_ do, you dawg!", and then he bared all 32 intact teeth with a silent evil laugh.

Youngjae lost interest in coco and put him down. With a serious tone he said, "Jackson, whatever you do, just don't let him kill us. Because of you we were about to die today. I just cannot imagine what happens when you say _those things_ to him". 

"I don't think this is a good time to tell him. After all, it's been only 10 months after that incident. He's still healing. I'm not sure if he'll respond in a good way", said Yugyeom.

"Me too. The other day when I suddenly brought up Sean's name, the look in his eyes changed. I felt that he was still hurting", Jb said.

"I just wonder, he shares everything with us, but why not now? We could help", Bam exclaimed.

Mark was listening to them. He said, "It's not easy for him. They've been in love for more that 3 years, and he barely told us anything about it, except for Jb. I guess, he doesn't trust us that much as he trusts Jaebum-ah".

Jb protested, "That's not totally true. He often asked me whether he should talk to you guys about his relationship with Sean, but never felt confident enough. He always thought that you would think he was flaunting. Besides, you all know how shy he is. He doesn't even take off his clothes in front of us, not even me! And I'm his older brother for God's sake!", he rolled his eyes. Jb always noticed how much JY cared about him. At first he thought may be he had a crush on him, but slowly he realized that JY craved to have a brother. An older brother with whom he could share everything which he couldn't with his noonas. And, Jb himself, being a single child, became aware of the fact that he enjoyed his time with Jinyoung too. Over years, they developed a taken for granted role of siblings which now has turned into a normal thing. Sometimes when people ask him whether he has any brothers or sisters, he unconsciously says that he has a brother. And it feels wonderful!

Coco broke his train of thought with a cute Woof. However they couldn't reach to any conclusion whether Jackson would say anything to Jinyoung, or even if does, then how? 

"AAh, I need to think. Let me think now", saying this Jackson lied down on bed closing his eyes. Everyone else left him there and moved on to chatting. Yugyeom thought of checking up on his _favourite hyung,_ so he headed towards the hall. And all of a sudden they a heard loud snore.

"So that's how Seun-ah is going to take care of everything", sighed Jb.

 

~~~~~~ To be continued ~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Well, english is not my first language, so please bear with me ^_^  
> Also, I'd absolutely love if you have any suggestion.  
> Fighting!


End file.
